


How You Adopted Your Angry Teenager

by Bam4Me



Series: Dress Shopping [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen, Genderfluid!Yuuri, Genderqueer!Yuuri, Masculine Presenting Genderqueer!Victor, Set after series but before Russia, Spanish Translation, Trans!Yurio, Translation Available, bed sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 10:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9320498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bam4Me/pseuds/Bam4Me
Summary: Victor was a little confused on why Yuuri and Yuri were always so close, but luckily, Mari is smarter than all of them and helps explain their feelings to them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so in this series so far, Yuri and Yuuri have a CLOSE relationship, that's WAY more affectionate than in the show, so this is sort of explaining how they got there. Yurio is their SON now.
> 
> This story (and the others in the series to come) is available in Spanish now too!! https://www.wattpad.com/story/101566498-como-adoptaste-a-tu-adolescente-enojado
> 
> iwriteshitficsyoi.tumblr.com

Victor snorted awake, barely able to keep himself from sitting up in the bed as a hand connected with his face. He frowned, wondering when the hell that happened. Yuuri liked cuddling, but it was like he put up a barrier between him and others while sleeping. 

 

He gently removed the hand from his face and sat up, looking over to the other side of the bed with a raised eyebrow when it saw it. Oh.

 

Yuuri wasn’t the only one in bed with him. Yuri was smooshed in between them, curled up under the covers with one hand twisted in Yuuri’s shirt, while the other, was already reaching up again to smack into the pillow where Victor’s head had been.

 

It was cute, but Victor couldn’t help but wonder why.

 

He got out of the bed with a sigh, and went for the bathroom, and maybe to make a snack before going back to bed. It was still late, the people in Yu-topia wouldn’t be awake for a while yet.

 

Or, apparently, not.

 

Mari was still in the kitchen when he got there, looking like she was kneading dough. “I didn’t know you got up this early?”

 

Mari snorted, gesturing for Victor to sit at the counter. He did, after grabbing an apple from the bowl and a knife to cut. “I haven’t gone to bed yet. I usually stay up late, so I usually make the bread dough the night before, and Mom bakes it in the morning when it’s risen. Mom used to do the making, and the baking, but she’s started going to bed, and getting up earlier. What’s wrong?”

 

Victor sighed, leaning against his hand, spinning the apple a few times with the other on the table top. “Yurio has a crush on Yuuri.”

 

Mari snorted. “I was wondering if you had noticed that. Either way, it’s not important, it’s not the same way you had a crush on him.”

 

Victor looked conflicted. “But… he sleeps in the same bed as us, and Yuuri always lets him.”

 

Mari frowned, looking back at her work. “Do you wish he wouldn’t?”

 

Victor shook his head before he even knew he was doing it. “No! Oh course not, I just… I don’t know, really.”

 

Mari sighed, and Victor had the feeling that she was about to impart worldly older sibling wisdom to him. He welcomed it, because he was confused. “You two, you and Yuuri, so damn oblivious, you two deserve each other, but he at least noticed this first. Victor, you realize that there are more types of crushes than purely romantic, right?”

 

“Huh?”

 

“Have you ever met someone, other than Yuuri, who you just wanted to see grow up happy and loved? Someone that you want to see every day even?”

 

Victor opened his mouth before he thought about it, and paused. “I… I want to see Yurio grow up happy and loved.”

 

Mari smiled at him. “That’s the whole point, isn’t it? Yuuri feels the same way. But not only that, Victor, Yurio is an orphan with no one but his grandfather. His grandfather is a good man, I have no doubt about that, but Yurio still grew up without parents. You two are the closest thing he’s had to parental affection in years.”

 

Victor thought that over for a while. “...Yakov is… parental?”

 

Mari laughed. “He’s  _ stern _ ,  _ unyielding _ , and a bit loud. I mean the type of parental affection where they tell you they love you, and make you dinner and give you hugs after a bad day. I mean the type of affection where they show it in everything they do, that you’re  _ important _ , and loved. Yuuri is incapable of not showing that sort of love, Yurio gravitates to it like a moth to flame.”

 

Victor couldn’t help the little smile, but frowned too. “Yurio always yells at Yuuri. He calls him names, and says he’s horrible.”

 

“Yurio doesn’t know what this kind of love feels like from someone other than his grandfather, he’s confused. He reacts like a five year old with a crush, pulling pigtails because he doesn’t understand his own feelings. Yuuri knows that.”

 

“...does this make Yuuri the mom? Because I don’t think I would mind being the mom, but I’ve always sort of wanted to be called Dad.”

 

Mari snorted. “I think that if Yurio called him mom, Yuuri would die of happiness.”

 

He grinned, but then sighed, wondering how he became a father to a teenager at the age of twenty eight. “So… him sleeping in our bed? Even though he yells at us every day, says he hates us? That’s okay?”

 

“Do you mind him sleeping in your bed?”

 

“Well, he did wake me up by smacking me in the face in his sleep… but no.”

 

“Good. Then let him stay. He probably feels fragile right now, like this relationship could be taken from him at any moment. It’ll take him a while before he stops clinging.”

 

“That’s okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> iwriteshitficsyoi.tumblr.com
> 
> Available in Spanish too: https://www.wattpad.com/story/101566498-como-adoptaste-a-tu-adolescente-enojado


End file.
